Finn
Finn (también conocido como Finn el Humano en la Tierra de Ooo, o como Pen en el Piloto y Finn Murtons en la dimensión paralela o alterna), es uno de los personajes principales de Hora de Aventuras, y el mejor amigo y hermano adoptivo de Jake, es un joven adolescente (como el se describe así mismo) con un gran espíritu de aventura y exploración de la Tierra de Ooo, junto a sus amigos y conocidos. No le gusta que le digan que Jake es su perro ya que el lo considera un Hermano. Historia Origen Cómo se muestra en "Recuerdos del Monte Boom Boom", Finn relata que fue abandonado por sus padres humanos sin identidad alguna ni rastros de ellos y posiblemente muertos durante su exploración del mundo (a una edad demasiado temprana), tuvo qué hacer "boom boom" (que se refiere a defecar en el lenguaje de Finn para no sonar fuerte) sobre la hoja de un árbol, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de ella, varias personas lo vieron llorando en el bosque, pero trataron de ignorarlo, hasta que una pareja (conformada por perros) pasó por el lugar del lloriqueo del pequeño humano. La dama de la pareja (llamada Margaret), lo levantó y calmó su llanto, haciéndolo sentir mejor, el hombre de la pareja (llamado Josué), insistió en que su esposa dejara al bebé, pues acababa de defecar y posiblemente estaba sucio y que tendría que ponerla en cuarentena, pero ella de todos modos sigue haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor y lo adopta, desde allí conoce a su hermano adoptivo "Jake". Adopción Como se ve en "La Mazmorra de Papá" y "El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo", Finn vivió de bebé en la casa de sus ahora thumbdifuntos padres adoptivos Josué y Margaret, junto a sus hermanos Jake y Jermaine. No se sabe si Finn recuerda.thumb|Finn bebe El Último Humano en Ooo Finn es llamado Finn El Humano porque, ya ha sido confirmado, que es el último humano de sangre pura sobre la tierra de Ooo, ya que el resto, según dicen, murieron o fueron mutados en las explosiones de la guerra de los champiñones. De hecho, los padres de Arcoiris dicen que pensaban que todos los humanos estaban extintos desde hace años. Ésto le da un nuevo a su título "Finn el Humano", ya que su humanidad es única en la tierra de Ooo. En "Susana Salvaje", cuando Finn encuentra a Susana, él tenía la esperanza de por fin haber encontrado a otro humano en Ooo, cuando se revela que los compañeros de Susana son mutantes, la identidad de Susana como humano o mutante sigue ambigua. En "Bellotopia", Finn pudo haber descubierto si es el único humano o no. Otros "humanos" vistos (como el Mago Desnudo, Penny o Phil) en realidad son mutantes o humanoides, ésto fue confirmado por el creador Pendleton Ward, e incluso menciona que Finn en parte está mutado de alguna forma. A pesar de todo, Fionna también es humana, pero ella no cuenta, ya que es un ser ficticio por el Rey Helado, y además, el Rey Helado fue un humano, como se vio en "Secretos Navideños Parte 2". Algo sobre ésto o qué pasó con aquella casa, en "El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo", se ve a un bebé Finn bailando en el baño de lo que aparentemente fue su antigua casa. Jake más tarde, se convertiría en un hermano de verdad para Finn, vivirían grandes aventuras y cuidarían el uno del otro. Apariencia Físico Finn es un chico adolescente que actualmente tiene 15 años, con estatura y peso promedios. Tiene los brazos y piernas muy delgados; pero es un poco gordo del torso; le faltan varios dientes debido a que suele enfrentar monstruos que lo golpean en la cara, además de morder rocas y otros objetos duros[3], éstos dientes en ocasiones son redondos o puntiagudos y cambian de lugar constantemente, dependiendo de la ocasión. En el episodio "El Enchiridion!" puede verse por un momento que su ojo izquierdo es verde mientras que su ojo derecho es azul, como si tuviera heterocromía, sin embargo Andy Ristaino confirmó que esa fue una "ocasión especial" y que en realidad ambos ojos los tiene de color azul claro, cosa que no es visible a simple vista, ya que sus ojos pueden verse con la forma de dos pequeños puntos negros.También en el episodio antes mencionado se vio por un momento que Finn tenía una pequeña nariz redonda, pero ésto es considerado más como un error. Cabello thumbEl cabello de Finn es rubio y rizado. Anteriormente su cabello era muy largo y lacio, pero lo cortó para obsequiárselo a la bruja de árbol, esto fue en el capítulo "A Cortar el Cabello a una Mujer". Con el tiempo, el cabello de Finn volvió a crecer; en algunos episodios como "Amor Peligroso", "Rastro de Calor", "Ladrón de Manzanas" y "Bellotopia" se muestra a Finn con el cabello largo hasta los hombros. En el capítulo "¡Te Tengo!", se observa que su cabello ha crecido hasta la cintura. Finn vuelve a rapar su cabello en el episodio "Davey", ademas de eso lo tiño de color marrón-oscuro y despues se le ve que crece algo pero pelado en el episodio "Little Dude" en el cual se le ve desde el inicio o hasta el final. El en el episodio El gran hombre pájaro se muestra que su cabello ha crecido muy rápido y en A glitch is a glitch se ve que su pelo vuelve a estar largo como en su primera aparición. Ropa Finn usa un gorro blanco que simula ser de oso polar con dos pequeñas orejas que cubre toda su cabeza mostrando solo el rostro. Este sombrero esta inspirado en "Bueno The Bear", un oso creado por Pendleton Ward. En el episodio "Little Dude", se puede saber que el sombrero es de pelo de oso polar ya que al final de el episodio Jake dice que van a cortar el pelo a un oso para hacerse otro gorro. También usa una playera de color azul claro, cortos azules, una mochila verde, calcetines blancos enrollados y zapatos negros. Cuando va a dormir, Finn usa una pijama color rojo que lo cubre de su cuello a sus pies. Personalidad thumb|La alocada personalidad de FinnMuchas veces se comporta de manera sorpresiva y violenta, pero a veces Finn es un chico valiente y justo. Posee un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad y se molesta cuando no logra ayudar a los que lo necesitan. Es incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa malvada o injusta. Su comportamiento es el de un niño pero cuando trata con mujeres, actúa de manera caballerosa. Es muy sensible y tierno, cuando está enamorado no sabe como actuar con las chicas y demuestra sus sentimientos. Finn aspira con ser un gran héroe que resguarde la tierra de Ooo y proteja a cualquier criatura o persona inocente. Es un poco ingenuo, y en ocasiones esto le provoca una gran cantidad de emociones encontradas cuando no tiene bien claro si una cosa es buena o mala. Como se ve en "A Mi Manera", Finn detesta que le digan cómo hacer las cosas, ya que prefiere hacer las cosas a su manera, ésto también es visto en "Recuerdos en la Montaña". En los primeros episodios, Finn decía odiar lo cursi, e incluso vomita en "Ven Conmigo" mientras mira una película de amor llamada "Estallido de Amor", pero en "Fantaseando En Un Día Lluvioso" se descubre que en el interior él es en realidad cursi, ésto se llegó a confirmar con su actual novia; La Princesa Flama. Artículo principal: Miedo de Finn. Como es visto en los episodios "Océanos de Miedo", "A Mi Manera" y "Rey Gusano", Finn tiene una gran cantidad de miedos y fobias que ponen a prueba su valentía y heroísmo. Uno de las fobias más notables de Finn es el océano, Finn enloquece con el mínimo contacto con el agua de mar, él es en términos, un thalassofóbico, ya que Finn sí puede nadar en ríos o cualquier otro cuerpo de agua, pero no en océanos, siendo particularmente el océano lo que aterra a Finn como es visto en "Océanos de Miedo". En "Rey Gusano" es visto que Finn no sólo teme al océano, si no también a los tiburones que lo habitan. Finn también desarrolla un inexplicable pero pequeño miedo a los payasos en "A Mi Manera" por culpa de lasEnfermeras Payaso. En "Escalofríos", él conoce a la Dama Fantasma, cosa que lo aterra mucho, Finn intenta olvidarle de su memoria, pero como se vio en "Rey Gusano", Finn sigue recordándola y teniéndole miedo. El Lich es también, aparte de un grande enemigo para Finn, es alguien también a quién Finn le tiene mucho miedo debido a sus experiencias pasadas peleando con él, Finn siente un gran rencor y coraje contra él, y sin embargo aún le tiene algo de miedo cuando lo mira presente. Otra de las más notables frustraciones de Finn es, ser considerado demasiado joven. A lo largo de la serie, bastantes personajes le han dicho a Finn que es un "pequeño niño" a lo que Finn ha respondido enojado o triste, grandes ejemplos de ésto es cuando Finn es rechazado por la Dulce Princesa o cuando ésta se burla de él por ser "un niño", otro ejemplo de ésto es cuando Josué le dice a Finn "bebito" por medio de un holograma, frustrando bastante a Finn, además de diversas ocasiones en las que Jake ha dudado de la capacidad de Finn para una peligrosa aventura, son algunas de las razones por las cuales Finn tiene un complejo por su edad. Habilidades Finn es muy bueno en varias formas de combate, incluyendo el mano a mano (lucha a puños, patadas, etc), thumbla magia y la lucha con espada. Él puede saltar muy alto (esto puede ser un efecto de la falta de gravedad en la Tierra debido al cráter en la misma) y es excepcionalmente fuerte y ágil para un niño de 14 años. Finn tiene algunas habilidades de origami, como se muestra en "Ricardio corazón de León" en el que hace para la Dulce Princesa una grulla de papel. Finn ha sido visto disfrutando cantar y adquiriendo la capacidad del auto-ajuste de su voz de mando después de comer una pequeño ordenador, según su versión. Él es muy bueno para jugar a un vídeo juego llamado Maestros de Aventura que él y Jake juegan en BMO de vez en cuando. Finn es un poco dotado para la construcción de máquinas simples, tales como la catapulta en"El Jardín de la bruja". También puede escupir a distancias muy largas, como se demuestra en "Desalojo!. Cuando le escupe a Marceline y en "Mis Dos personas favoritas" cuando Finn le escupe a Tiffany en la cara. En "La Gruta", una de las pruebas de Jake era ganarle a un duende en un concurso de escupir, el cual Finn habría ganado fácilmente. Además, en "Quién podría ganar", Finn le escupe a Jake durante su pelea. También se lo ha visto tocar una flauta en Prisioneros Del Amor, y además es muy bueno en el beatboxing, una técnica de crear sonidos con la boca. thumb Otra de las habilidadesque se destacan de Finn es su inteligencia en caso de apuros, el es quien ha creado la mayoría de los planes de escape durante los episodios como: "Descongelando Una Boda", "Morituri Te Salutamus","De Mal en Peor". Finn también a demostrado ser principiante en la música de globo como se muestra en "El Closet de Marceline" y aún no lo domina. Habilidades Musicales Se sabe que tiene varias habilidades musicales como: *Voz: Principal instrumento que puede distorsionar gracias a un ordenador pequeño que el se tragó. Aunque también puede cantar normalmente a su disposición. *Flauta: En Prisioneras del amor toca una pequeña cancion y después se rompe. *Cascabeles: En Muerte en Flor los toca durante la batalla musical contra La Muerte. *Globo: En El Closet de Marceline lo lleva para hacer música futurista. Aúnque el mismo afirma no maneja a la perfeccion este "instrumento". *Pandereta: La toca en Daddy's Little Monster durante la canción de Marceline en la cancion Not Just Your Little Girl. *Beat Box: Lo usa en Llegó de la Nocheósfera y otros episodios. Contradictoriamente, a todo lo anterior en "Muerte en Flor", dijo que Jake era el musical. Canciones de Finn= Edad Finn tenía 12 años de edad en el inicio de la serie y está envejeciendo progresivamente [5]. A partir de "El Tren Misterioso (Episodio) " cumplio 13 años. Finn se muestra en la pubertad a lo largo de la serie. Esto se ve cada vez cuando él está gritando - su voz se quiebra. La voz de Finn es notablemente más profunda a los 13 de lo que era a los 12 años, como consecuencia de su envejecimiento actor de voz. Episodios con códigos de producción temprana tienen Finn con una voz muy niño como por ejemplo "El Enchiridion!", "Prisioneros del Amor", "Desalojo!", y "Ricardio Corazón de León". En una entrevista a principios de 2012 (al final de la tercera temporada),Pendleton Ward , afirmó que Finn tenia 14 años y en 2013 afirmo que Finn tiene actualmente 15 años. Relaciones Articulo Principal "Finn/Relaciones". Transformaciones y Personalidades 'Finn Grumoso' thumb|Finn grumoso Todo su cuerpo esta cubierto de grumos excepto su brazos, el flota como todos los grumosos, su gorro se parece a Chowder (Personaje Principal de la serie homonima) pero en blanco con orejas más cortas, camisa azul grumosa con mangas mas cortas de lo normal, bastante gordo, tan presumido como los demás grumosos, sin mochila y con pupilas negras Aparición:Problemas en el Espacio Grumoso 'Finn Mago' Es normal excepto con piernas de fuego, un brazo de espada, otro brazo de pata de tigre, con alas, ojos de dragón, con poderes mágicos como polvomancia, sombraneria, etc. y una túnica. thumb|Finn mago Aparición: Magos 'Finn Ladrón' Es Finn, solo que sucio, Jake como capa, botas (en Jake) y negro alrededor de los ojos. thumb|Finn ladron '' Aparición: Ciudad de los ladrones.'' 'Finn Fenómeno' Es más grande que lo normal con la cintura para abajo convertida en un pie que huele a talquito (según Jake), el no puede mover los dedos, su mochila es normal, sus extremidades son iguales a lo normal a excepción de la extremidad inferior, su gorro es normal, su camisa es normal su gordura corporal es normal, con ojos normales, no le gusta ser un pie. Aparición: Ciudad Fenomeno 'Finn de Cristal' Es de color azul con ojos de cristal, dientes de cristal, mochila de cristal, gorro de cristal, etc. Con personalidad igual a la normal, con extremidades de cristal algo mas gruesas que lo normal, contextura física algo mas gorda a la normal, dedos de cristal. Aparición: Los Cristales Tienen Poder 'Finn Protector del Sol' Tiene sus colores normales pero es algo más cuadrado, tiene tres vidas, echo de bits y números binarios, tiene la misma personalidad del Finn normal, a pesar de ser parte del juego el no puede contactar a "la bomba" sin su control. thumb Aparición: Los Guardianes del Sol 'Finn Puño Mágico' Es Finn disfrazado de mago con extremidades de Jake, para evitar que el Rey Helado gane la competencia de magos y bese a la Dulce princesa. Aparición: Batalla Mágica 'Finn Gato ' thumb|Finn gato Es un gato blanco normal con los mismos ojos de Finn y una cabeza algo grande con extremidades más delgadas y cortas que lo común, parece algo más nervioso que el Finn normal, el no puede hablar, esta es su transformación mas pequeña. Aparición: Batalla Mágica 'Fionna' Articulo Principal: Fionna thumb|Fionna Es la contraparte de Finn del Cuento de Ficción del Rey Helado. Tiene la misma personalidad que tiene Finn hacia el Rey Helado, le gusta rescatar príncipes y odia a la Reina Helada (contraparte del Rey Helado). Pero a diferencia de Finn, ella no tiene espada propia ya que solo a usado una de cristal y era una Trampa de la Reina Helada. Tiene el mismo color de cabello que Finn pero a diferencia Fionna tiene un mechón que sale de su gorro. Y su gorro no es de oso polar es de conejo, a ella si se le puede ver el cuello y el amor hacia el dulce príncipe si es correspondido ya que el la invito a salir y Fionna le dijo que no, aunque esta parte fue echa así apropósito por el Rey Helado. Aparición: Fionna y Cake 'Finn Demonio de la Nocheosfera' Es thumb|finn demonio de l A nocheosferaun gigantesco demonio pálido, tiene seis tentáculos, es su transformación más grande y poderosa, se parece a la criatura mitica Slerderman, es muy violento, cuando se transforma en esto es un antagonista, le faltan dientes al igual que el Finn normal, no tiene ojos o tiene ojos pálidos. Es malvado y parece que quiere que cualquiera que entre en la Nocheosfera se quede ahí. Aparición: La Monstruita de Papi 'Finn Lobo Apapacho' thumb|finn lobo apapacho Es un Lobo-abrazo con corazones en lugar de manos y pies, el resto son características clásicas de los hombres lobo, tiene su camisa azul desgarrada y su sombrero. Aparición: El Lobo Apapacho 'Finn Espíritu' Es normal solo que convertido en espíritu cuando toco el Cordero de porcelana. Puede ver y oir a otros espíritus y el Rey Helado es el único que lo puede ver y oír y todo lo que toca lo atraviesa. Aparición:Más Allá del Reino Terrenal 'Finn Alterno' Artículo principal: Finn Alterno.thumb|Finn Alterno Es el Finn del Farmworld, es como el Finn de Tierra de Ooo pero tiene un aspecto mas realista y brazo mecánico. El cuando fue a buscar a su Mula para venderla y se encontró el cadáver del Rey Helado Alterno aplastado por una bomba nuclear congelada y le robo la corona a Marceline Alterna.Cuando The Destiny Gang incendio su casa con su familia adentro,Se puso la corona y se volvió loco,por la locura tiro rayos de hielo y hizo explotar la bomba causando la radiación. Luego de eso se hizo el nuevo Rey Helado. Tiene la misma personalidad de Finn nada mas que el tiene un brazo de metal, usa pantalones largos, no tiene zapatos, tiene una camisa larga y un cinturón color marrón, su cara es mas realista ya que tiene grandes ojos, una nariz parecida a la de limon agrio y su mochila es de color verde. Su primera aparición es en "The Lich" aunque oficialmente apareció en "King Worm" (ambos son episodios) ya que al mirarse Finn al espejo ve a Finn Murtons ya que se dice los espejos son portales a otras dimensiones. Apariciónes: Rey Gusano(Episodio),The Lich (Episodio), Finn The Human y Jake The Dog. 'Finn Alterno con Corona.' thumb|Principe HeladoCuando Finn Murtons vio que la casa donde estaba su familia se incendiaba se puso la corona del Rey helado que encontró en el cadáver de Simon, adoptó los poderes para controlar la nieve y comienza a escuchar voces y gracias a esto explotó la bomba que causó radiación y provocó que Jake mutara en una forma del Lich. Al parecer se vuelve loco pero en el momento en que escucha llorar a su hermano menor comienza a recuperar la razón y el se comienza a sentirse un peligro para su familia, el comienza a tener los síntomas que presentaba Simon al usar la corona ya que escuchaba voces que le decían que congelara la tierra y en lugar de que su piel se volviera azul sus ojos se volvieron de ese color, y como el Rey Helado, él puede flotar gracias a el pedazo de cabello que le sobresale del gorro. Apariencia: Es igual que Finn Alterno sólo que posee la corona, sus ojos son azules y se ve que su cabello es de un amarillo mas claro. (Su transformacion por la corona fue mucho mas rapida que la de Simon Petrikov). Apariciones: Finn The Human y Jake The Dog. 'Davey' Es el alter-ego de Finn, lo usa cuando se siento molestado por la gente del Dulce Reino y otras personas por alabarlo demasiado por ser un héroe, entonces él se rapa el pelo y crea una nueva personalidad llamada "Davey Jhonson" que incluye bigotes y un poco de su pelo pintada de color negro, también cambia su tono de voz para que así no puedan reconocerlo, BMO dijo que se ve "como el diablo" disfrazado así. thumb|Finn Davey En este episodio trae la misma bolsa en la camisa la cual uso en "Llegó de la Nocheósfera". Aparición: Davey. 'thumbFinn en 3D' Una version parecida a la de "Guardianes del Sol", pero a color. Aparicion: A Glitch Is a Glitch Apodos o Sobrenombres Algunos personajes tienen formas de dirigirse a Finn, éstos son algunos ejemplos: *''Hermano/Hermanito'' (Por Jake) *''Valiente/Valeroso/Intachable héroe sin defectos'' (Por Dulce Princesa) *''Tontito'' (Por Dulce Princesa) *''Mi Amor'' (Por Dulce Princesa) *''Príncipe'' (Por Dulce Princesa u otras princesas) *''Davey'' (En "Davey") *''Creador'' (Por Neptor) *FTH (Por Princesa Flama) *Muñecon por el Arbusto *Papasito por el Arbusto Frases Ver "Finn/Frases" Posesiones *Sombrero de Finn (3 de ellos, sólo uno actualmente) *Mochila de Finn (2 de ellas, sólo una actualmente) *Espadas de Finn **Espada de Oro **Espada Tetradimensional **Espada de la Muerte **Katanas Gemelas **Espada de Acero **Daga de Hielo **Daga de oro **Doble Espada **Espada de Adulto **Espada de La Gruta **Espada de Joya Rosa **Espada De Raiz **Espada de la Familia de Jake *Bolsa de Dormir de Finn *Teléfono de Finn *Sueter de la Dulce Princesa *Enchiridion (Libro) (Anteriormente) *Escudo de Finn *Computadora de Finn y Jake *Mechon de la Dulce Princesa (Anteriormente) *Caja Musical de Margaret *Flauta de Finn (Anteriormente) *Pandereta de Finn *Mind Games *Ble *Gafas de Nerdicon (Anteriormente) *Medalla de Hermano Leyendas *Trajes Anti-Fuego *Creador de Burbujas Multidimensionales *Cámara de Video *Grabadora *Holo Libro *Rastro de Calor (Pelicula) *Rasuradora *Traje de Estudiantina *Traje de Jake *Amuleto de la Nocheósfera (Anteriormente) *Gente Pequeña Apariciones. Apariciones Mayores. *Episodios de Hora de Aventura (Casi Todos) Apariciones Menores. *"Fionna y Cake" (Temporada 3) *"Gracias" (Temporada 3) *"BMO Noire" (Temporada 4) *"La Dama y Arcoiris" (Temporada 4) *"I Remember You" (Temporada 4) *"Jake the Dad" (Temporada 5) *"Mystery Dungeon" (Temporada 5) *Simon and Marcy (Temporada 5) *BMO Lost (Temporada 5) Episodios Ausentes *"Muchachito Malo" (Temporada 5) Fan Fics *Hora de Fiesta *Amor Imposible *Amor por que Sí Apariciones en otras Series y Juegos. Junto a Jake en el capitulo 23 de Mad.*Jimmy Kimmel Live. *MAD capítulo 13. *MAD capítulo 23. *Minecraft. *Cartoon Network's TKO. *FusionFall. *Project Exonaut. Legends of Ooo. *South Park (en forma de disfraz). *La CQ (en varias camisetas de Monche y su llavero para su casillero). *Pet Society (como traje para comprarlo y usarlo). *Finn and Jake Epic Quest. *Roblox (Toda la ropa menos la gorra). *Bazar Xbox Live (Ropa Avatar). *Hora de Aventura Hey Ice King! Why'd you steal our garbage?! Curiosidades *En el corto de animación, Finn fue originalmente llamado Pen, un nombre que recibió del director de la serie, productor y creador,' '[http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Pendleton_Ward Pen'dleton Ward]. *El aún tiene la caja musical de su madre y toca su canción de cuna cuando no pueden dormir. *Su comida favorita es el pastel de carne. *Se revela que toca la flauta en el episodio "Prisioneros del Amor", no obstante en "Muerte en Flor" él afirma no tener talento musical. *En la carta de titulo del capítulo "La conquista de la lindura" aparece con un moño en su cabeza. *Su color favorito es el azul. *En el episodio "Lacayo", Finn le cuenta a Marceline que Jake le dijo que él nació de una calabaza o repollo. *En el corto de animación, la voz de Finn es hecha por Zack Shada. Sin embargo, en la serie, es hecha por el hermano menor de Zack, Jeremy Shada. *Al parecer Finn no se corta tan seguido las uñas, como se demuestra en "Locos en la Red". *Él vio a Marceline desnuda en "El Clóset de Marceline. *Finn ha vomitado 3 veces: la primera fue en "Ven Conmigo, la segunda fue en "Jake vs Me-Mow y la tercera fue en "A Mi Manera". *Finn tiene una colección de ojos de vidrio tal y como se muestra en el episodio Danzarín. *Según Jake él aún llora cuando hace popo (en "Recuerdos en la Montaña). *En España, antes de que se estrenara la serie, el anuncio decía que Finn es un "''Chico de doce años con Gorro de Conejo". Ésto es un error, ya que en realidad el Gorro de Finn representa a un Oso Polar. *Es el segundo personaje que casi dice una mala palabra (el primero es la ardilla de "El Duque"). *En el episodio "Danzarin" se revela que Finn se tragó una computadora y por eso canta con voz de robot. *Los únicos episodios que no ha protagonizado el son "Gracias", "Fionna y Cake", "BMO En Blanco y Negro", "Dama y Arcoiris" "I Remember You", "Jake The Dad"y "Mystery Dungeon" Esto lo convierte en el personaje con más protagonismo seguido por Jake (quien no protagonizó en los antes mencionados episodios) (exceptuando "Jake the Dad"), además de "¿Qué es la Vida?, "It Came from the Nightosphere" y Demasiado Joven. *Finn ha sido '''antagonista dos veces en la serie; la primera en "La Monstruita de Papi" y la segunda en "Jake The Dog", curiosamente, en ambos casos es por la posición de un objeto mágico y de propiedades malignas, los cuales son el Amuleto de la Nocheosfera y la Corona del Rey Helado respectivamente."Finn a pesar de auto-proclamarse puro de corazón, ha perdido su heroísmo y ha sido sumergido en la maldad por culpa de éstos objetos". *A pesar de ser muy joven tiene mucha fuerza mental ya que pudo resistir cuando El Lich lo intentó poseer. Se vuelve a mostrar su fuerza mental en el episodio "Congelados" ya que pudo convocar a muchas mariposas con su mente y se vuelve a mostrar su fuerza mental en el episodio "Goliad" cuando Goliad intentó leer su mente él lo bloqueó con otros pensamientos resistiendo su control mental. *Finn es tío, ya que Arcoiris quedó embarazada de Jake como se vio en "Dama y Arcoiris". *En "Panico en la Fiesta del Palacio" se reveló que es malo para las matemáticas. *Finn tiene un grito muy agudo, en los episodios "Batalla Mágica", "Fuego Inestable", "Rey Gusano" y "Arriba del Árbol". *En Latinoamérica desde la 1ra temporada a la 4ta le ha a cambiado bastante la voz a su actor de doblaje (José Antonio Toledano). *Finn tiene su gorro desde que lo encontraron en el bosque. *Uno de sus temores y lo que más odia es que le digan que es demasiado joven para algunos asuntos. *Finn lee el libro de Jay T. Dangzone el cual le dice que si no funciona con una chica (Princesa Flama) busque otra (Dulce Princesa) y que si tiene dos chicas las mantenga confundidas. Pero Jake le dice que esos consejos son estúpidos. *Finn tiene una especie de Smartphone o Ipad. *Siempre tiene un sueño sobre un Orco Chamán en un elevador. *En el episodio "Amor Loco" se imagina de adulto con un gran brazo derecho mecánico, y en el episodio "The Lich" y "Finn The Human", se puede ver a Finn alterno con un brazo derecho mecánico. *Su sombrero asemeja a la cabeza de un oso polar y esta basado en Bueno The Bear, otro personaje de Pendleton Ward (El creador de Hora de Aventura). *Finn fue el Finn Alterno temporalmente. *Los mayores temores de Finn son El Lich, La Dama Fantasma, el océano (Thalassofobia), que la Dulce Princesa le diga que es demasiado joven'' y las Enfermeras Payaso (Coulrofobia).'' *En la pagina de Cartoon Network de México lo describen como "un chico algo tonto". *En la storyboard de el episodio "The Lich", muestra que Billy encerró en una prisión de demonio a su padre, un legendario héroe de Ooo. *El verdadero nombre del Finn Alterno es Finn Murtons. *La Princesa Grumosa se siente atraída hacia él, tal y como se ve en "¡Te Tengo!" y "A Cortar el Cabello A Una Mujer". *A besado en la boca a dos chicas, a la Dulce Princesa y a la Princesa Flama. *Según él: "no le gusta a las chicas", pero todas las princesas que no aparecen seguido y la Princesa Grumosa lo consideran atractivo. *thumbFinn en el juegoEn el juego "Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?!!" fue la primera pieza de los medios de comunicación oficiales donde Finn explícitamente declara su amor por la Princesa Flama. *Finn se ha rapado la cabeza dos veces; la primera en "A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer" para regalarle su cabello a la Bruja del Árbol y la segunda en "Davey" para tener otra identidad. *Finn ha perdido su sombrero dos veces; la primera en "¡Tú me Hiciste!" cuando el Conde de Limonagrio lo destruye con su espada de sonido, y la segunda en "Little Dude" cuando se lo regala al Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving. *Su té favorito es el de avellana como se puede ver en Bellotopia. *Su nariz se le puede ver de en [http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/A_Glitch_Is_a_Glitch A Glitch Is a Glitch] (Esto es Obvio ya que es 3D). *En el Episodio Puhoy cuando regresa de esa dimension, tiene cierto parecido con el Mago Desnudo *Como se ve en A Glitch is a Glitch al final cuando Finn se quita su gorro al parecer ya tiene el cabello mas largo como lo tenia la primera vez que se lo quito. Pero al parecer el capitulo puede que sea una broma de los de HDA como dicen y tenga el cabello igual de corto *En los episodios de Hora de aventura con Fionna y Cake es un personaje menor. Galería Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Magos